


Disgree

by Cumberbatch Critter (ivelostmyspectacles)



Series: Fe!MC/Ryuji named their son Goro and this is their story [18]
Category: Persona 5
Genre: Arguing, F/M, Fe!MC, Genderbending, Light Angst, Unhappiness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-18
Updated: 2017-10-18
Packaged: 2019-01-18 22:51:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,480
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12397884
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ivelostmyspectacles/pseuds/Cumberbatch%20Critter
Summary: The first time Akira mentions naming their son after Akechi, it goes... about as well as you'd expect.





	Disgree

**Author's Note:**

> Pan wanted angst. look out my friends

“I’m going to suggest something you’re not going to like.”

That was nothing that Ryuji ever wanted to, and he wanted to hear it even less from his pregnant wife. He liked to think he was a generally agreeable person. Funny that most people wouldn’t agree with _that_ , but he didn’t care. He got along with who he needed to and he knew how to be polite. So what if he knew how to fight too. You had to know how to fight, too. People walked all over you if you didn’t.

There had been fights with Akira. There had been fights with Akira even before Akira had left Toyko; the Metaverse and everything that they had done there had been stressful and annoying as hell and they’d all had to make hard decisions. They’d had to make hard decisions _after_ Akira had left Tokyo, too. No relationship was free of conflict, right? He thought he’d read that somewhere online.

So, yeah, they argued. Whatever. They worked it out. They compromised.

… _Still_ didn’t mean he wanted to hear that coming from his pregnant wife. Akira wasn’t as moody as the horror stories he’d also read online, but she was a little… overemotional sometimes. He was, sometimes, too, not that he’d admit it to anyone except her. _I’m going to suggest something you’re not going to like_ felt like something you’d say preceding an argument. He was going to try and not let it get there.

“Yeah?”

“Oh, he’s gonna love it,” Morgana said. Damn cat– hiding out under the pillow in the chair. He hadn’t even _seen_ him there, and there was going to be hair everywhere!

“Morgana.”

Morgana paused in licking at his foot, tongue stuck halfway out of his mouth. “What? I’m only saying the truth.”

Akira gestured to the door, and Morgana went without much protesting. Ryuji wished he could get by with that sometimes. Morgana just yelled at him.

“What’s up, Akira?” He shoved the papers away from the couch cushion, gesturing her over to sit down. Her ankles had been swelling lately. “Hit me, I can take it.”

“I like the name ‘Goro’.”

She didn’t even sit down before she’d said it, and stood in the middle of the living room, hands clasped in front of her stomach. Ryuji was left staring up at her, hands still on the papers, the name– the familiar name– filtering through his consciousness like a bad thought and settling in his mouth like a bad taste.

_“... what?”_

“If it’s a boy,” Akira continued. “I’d like to name him Goro. Now I know you’re not going to like it–”

“Damn right I don’t like it!” he retorted. So much for not arguing, but _Goro_ ? What the eff. No way, not a damn chance! “Did you forget what he _tried to do?_ ”

For a short second, something like the same fire that Ryuji felt when he was up for an argument flared in Akira’s eyes. Oh no. She’d be _spitting_ – but when she spoke, her voice was steady. Calm. Too calm. “I haven’t.”

“Then what the hell would you– _why_ –?”

“You know what ‘Goro’ means?”

“Trouble.”

“Ryuji.”

“No.”

“It can mean ‘enlightened son’,” she said lowly. “Or, ‘our son’. _Our son_ , Ryuji.”

“That’s the _stupidest_ thing I’ve ever heard. That’s like calling the cat _our cat_ as his name! And _that_ Goro was someone’s son, too, piece of shit Akechi–”

“– who also happened to have a piece of shit father,” Akira retorted, and _there_ was the bite in her voice.

It served to rile him up even further. “Just because you have shit family doesn’t mean _you_ have to be a dick! It doesn’t justify–”

“I didn’t say it did!”

“ _My_ dad was a monster and I don’t go around killing people for it!”

“I know–”

“So it just gives him a free pass??”

“That’s not what I’m saying and you know it!” She was glaring. “ _You_ didn’t turn out like your father.”

He should have seen he was walking right into that one.

“And Goro wouldn’t turn out like his namesake. It’s just a _name_ , not a curse.”

“If it’s just a name, then why’d you have to bring it up at all??” God! She could have picked any other name and he wouldn’t have argued like this; he might have not have _liked_ another name, but he would one hundred percent like it better than _this_. How _stupid_ –

“He was my friend.”

“A fact I’m expected to be reminded of daily, evidently,” Ryuji muttered.

“ _And_ he saved our lives!”

“ _He’s_ the one who put our lives in danger!”

“Not completely on his own will, though!”

“Dammit, Akira! How stupid can you get!?” he exploded. “I hate the guy, he almost killed us, and you want me to name _my son_ after him?? No! No way!”

“He’s _my_ son, too.” She’d looked taken aback for a half a second, one that Ryuji had noticed and felt a pang of regret for, but. He’d apologize when she wasn’t trying to push _Akechi’s namesake_ onto their son. “And I _thought_ you’d understand wanting to have a chance at some kind of _redemption_ , but I guess you don’t.”

“What’s _that_ supposed to mean?”

“You know exactly what it means.”

“So now you’re saying _I’m_ a bad guy.”

“No. I’m just saying if anyone could understand, it would be you. If you wanted.” Akira swallowed, and her hands clenched into fists at her sides. “But you don’t want to. So this is pointless.”

“ _You_ started this argument with the stupid suggestion.”

“And now your stupid wife is stopping it,” she said bluntly. “But come find me when _you_ stop being an idiot, and maybe we’ll talk.”

“Not about that name, we won’t!” he called after her, and glared into the doorway after she’d gone through it.

 _God_. _Akechi_. That piece of _shit_. How could she… how could Akira even… he was so _angry_ …

… Maybe he could understand, a little. Okay. Yeah, it was just a name and he wouldn’t even be related to Akechi in any way, and even if he had been, Ryuji was living proof that _like father, like son_ wasn’t a real thing. But… _Goro_ … dammit…

How could he ever look at his son and _not_ think about what the other Goro had done to them? How could he look at him and not be reminded of the legacy Akechi had left behind, the feelings that Akira had had for Akechi– in whatever aspect they had been– how could he not be faced with the two-faced man they’d come to know through their adventures in the Metaverse? He couldn’t… he _couldn’t_ – and how could _Akira_ …

How could _she_ , after what _Shido_ had done to _her_? When that entire _family_ had ruined her life, ruined every single part of it even before Ryuji had known her? She was… too forgiving. She was too kind…

Ah, dammit.

If _she_ could forgive everything that that family had done to her… everything that they had put her through… if she could _still_ have this kind of friendship towards Akechi… if she had wanted to save him and if she was willing to accept the fact that Akechi had wanted to actually save them, in the end… it wasn’t fair for _him_ to be so judgmental about it, was it?

… probably not.

… shit.

He had a right to his own opinions, though, right? It didn’t make him a bad person, right? This was just… a conversation he hadn’t ever expected he’d need to have. It wasn’t anything he’d thought he’d ever have to think about. Giving his son a name like that? Hadn’t ever crossed his mind.

Guess he should have really expected something bad when Akira had said he wouldn’t like the idea. He just… hadn’t expected that.

He needed to apologize, though. It had just been an idea, right? One he couldn’t ever see himself caving to, being _able_ to cave to, but…

“I’m sorry,” he murmured, stopping in the bedroom door. “I didn’t mean… you just… sore subject. You know.” He dragged his fingers awkwardly through his hair. “I… didn’t mean to blow up at you.”

Akira shrugged faintly.  “I know. I knew you wouldn’t… like it. But you can’t do that,” she said quietly. “I can’t _not_ let it get to me like this. And… I should have given you more warning, too, I’m sorry, it’s just… something I’ve been thinking about, for awhile…” She sighed.

“Mm, yeah, got that.” Ryuji dropped onto the bed next to her. “Just… it’s rough. Sorry.”

“I know.”

Tentatively, he reached an arm around her, pulling her against his side. If he knew Akira– and he did– it wouldn’t be the last time they spoke about this. Hopefully they had gotten the argument out of the way.

He would… try to have a more open mind.


End file.
